


StitchBitch

by Olicityville



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityville/pseuds/Olicityville
Summary: Inside of the stitchers groupchat we all know they have





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than the other ones will be I just wanted to give it a go

_**Camille Engelson created the chat** _

_**Camille Engelson added Kirsten Clark, Cameron Goodkin, Linus Ahluwalia, Quincy Fisher and Amanda Weston** _

 

 **Camille Engelson:** What's up

 **Kirsten Clark:** Why do you think we need a group chat?? We talk every day...

 **Amanda Weston:** Not all of us

 **Cameron Goodkin:** So you and Amanda made up??

 **Camille Engelson:** No shit Sherlock

 **Linus Ahluwalia:** Well someone's sassy

 **Cameron Goodkin:** Do you guys not have anything better to do, because some of us have things to do 

 **Kirsten Clark:** ^

 **Camille Engelson:** Not like y'all can do anything ;)

 **Linus Ahluwalia:** Actually they can do whatever now

 **Amanda Weston:** What??

 **Linus Ahluwalia:** Cameron and Kirsten couldn't bang because of oxytocin levels and I fixed it because I'm that smart

**Linus Ahluwalia changed Linus Ahluwalia's name to _the smart one_**

 

 

> **Camille Emgelson changed _the smart one's to_** **Dumbass**

**Dumbass:** HEY IM NOT A DUMBASS

**Amanda Weston changed Amanda Weston's name to _camille's pocket bae_**

******Camille Engelson:** Awe babe ;)

 

> _**Quincy Fisher left the chat** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dumbass changed Dumbass's name to Linus** _

**Camille Engelson:** why the hell are you changing shit at 7 in the morning

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** You woke us up

**Linus:** Us?

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** Yeah

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** As in me and Camille

**Cameron Goodkin:** You guys better be glad Kirsten's phone is off or she'd curse all of you out

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** aaaand you know that how ;)

**Linus:** oh no

**Camille Engelson:** YOU DIDN'T

**Cameron Goodkin:** Listen we're all adults so most of us have sex lives

**Linus:** LisTEn We'Re ALl adUlTS sO MoST Of uS HAvE sEX LiVEs

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** Camille spit out her coffee

_**Linus Changed Camille Engelson's name to coffee spitter** _

_**coffee spitter changed coffee spitter's name to Camille** _

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** are you two done now??

**Camille:** YES

**Linus:** NO

**Cameron Goodkin:** I'm turning my phone off

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** are we that annoying?

**Cameron Goodkin:** No, Kirsten just woke up

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** OOOHHH ROUND TWO

**Kirsten Clark:** round two,,, sure Amanda,

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** round 3?? Damn

**Kirsten Clark:** ,,,

**Camille:** Amanda choked on her cinnamon roll

**_Camille's Pocket Bae changed Kirsten Clark's name to sassy bitch getting some action_   
**

**Linus:** you can't see me but I'm dying

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** good

**Camille:** IM YELLING

**Linus:** IM CHOKING

**Camille:** ILYSM BABE

**Linus:** love you too

**Camille:** fuck off asshole

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** Linus I thought you were straight. Or is my gaydar off

**Camille:** I YELLED

**Camille:** I LOVE SO SO MUCH AMANDA

**Amanda:** LOVE YOU TOO

**Linus:** am I the only single one??

**Linus:** ALSO IM A PROUD HETEROSEXUAL

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** nothing to be proud of,,,

**Camille:** I'd add fisher but I'm pretty sure him and Maggie are a thing

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** who??

**Linus:** our boss and our friend

**_Linus added Quincy Fisher_ **

**Quincy Fisher:** I left for a reason

**Camille:** we know we just don't care

**_Quincy Fisher changed Quincy Fisher's name to Fisher_ **

**Fisher:** you guys are staying on mute

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** this chat on mute? What's the point in life??

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways so that's that. Leave request/suggestions below :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Camille's Pocket Bae changed Fisher's name to No Fun Fishie** _

**Camille:** oH MY GOD

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** tell me I'm wrong

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** I dare you

_**sassy bitch getting some action changed sassy bitch getting some action's name to Stretch** _

**Camille:** damnit Amanda now we're gonna have to listen to Kirsten and Cameron be all gushy

**No Fun Fishie:** u r acting like they always aren't

**Linus:** ^

**Cameron Goodkin:** awe k

_**Linus changed Cameron Goodkin's name to gushy bf** _

**gushy bf:** I'm not gushy

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** yes you are

**Camille:** you really are

**Linus:** you are

**No Fun Fishie:** u r

**Camille:** Fisher type out the damn words

**No Fun Fishie:** okay then

**_No Fun Fishie changed Camille's name to Texting Freak_ **

_**Camille's Pocket Bae changed Texting Freak's name to Amanda's gf** _

**Stretch:** but me and Cameron are gushy???

**Amanda's gf:** awe :')

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** but we're f/f that's different

**gushy bf:** how?

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** we make it work

**Linus:** wow that's low

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** I like going low

**Stretch:** ,,,

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** LISTEN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SEX A WHILE AGO

**Stretch:** I thought you'd be a top

**Amanda's gf:** she is

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** I am

_**No Fun Fishie left the chat** _

_**Linus added No Fun Fishie** _

**Linus:** yoU ARE NOT LEAVING ME

**No Fun Fishie:** okay

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** why do you guys freak out about sex anyways

**Linus:** because nobody wants to hear about it

_**Amanda's gf changed Amanda's gf's name to your fav bisexual** _

**Stretch:** you're the only bisexual in this chat

**your fav bisexual:** I know so I'm your favorite

**Linus:** my least favorite

**Camille's Pocket Bae:** I'm ready to strangle Linus

**Linus:** you couldn't reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that chapter. If you have Twitter, check out @incorrectstitch for tweets sorta like this


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm not going to be able to continue this because of personal issues and the fact that school is about to start and I won't have time to update then. I'm sorry I was really excited to write this


End file.
